The Truth Comes Out
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Who is Sonette and what dark secretes has she kept hidden from the Sonic Team. What really happened to her after losing her mother? What else did David, her step-dad, do to her? Now the truth comes out about Sonette's past and how will Sonic react when he sees what Sonette has been hiding from him after the year they have been back together
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic and the other belong to SEGA...Sonette and her friend belong to me**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog wakes up under a shady tree in Green Hills Zone and smiles as he sits up. Next to him he saw Sonette the Hedgehog fast asleep. Sonic smiles as he got up and stretched as he walked away. He then heard Sonette moan so he looks back to see her waking up

"Morning sis" Sonic said. Sonette smiles as she got up and walks over to him

"Morning" Sonette whispers

"Come on" Sonic said as the pair started walking

"A year today Sonic" Sonette said and Sonic chuckles as he wraps his arm around Sonette, pulling her close

"I know, a year ago you saved my life" Sonic adds "And you came back in my life"

"I can't believe it's been a year already" Sonette then said

"I know, time has gone by so fast" Sonic said as they stop and Sonette sighs as she looks at the sun "Sonette" Sonic said worried and Sonette looks at him

"I'm ok" Sonette whispers

"Let's go" Sonic said and the pair runs off in a blur. Once at Sonic's apartment, they cooked some pancakes for breakfast

"Remind me again why we slept under the tree in Green hills Zone" Sonette said rubbing her shoulder

"You agreed to it" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"And I am paying for it now" Sonette then said and Sonic smiles "I'm going to go for a shower" she then said walking off and Sonic sighs. Then Miles 'Tails' Prower, Rosie the Fox, Amy Rose and Sophia Rose walks in. Sophia has light green fur, long, light green hair, sky blue and it wearing a purple dress, black shoes, black headband and white gloves

"Morning" Sonic greeted as they walked over

"Morning, where's Sonette?" Amy asks

"Shower" Sonic replies "Can I get uses anything?" he then asks

"I'm just looking for Sonette" Sophia said walking off with Rosie

"It's nice that Sophia is staying here for a while" Tails then said and Amy smiles

"Her and I get along so well" Amy then said and Sonic smiles

"So where were you and Sonette last night?" Tails asks

"Green Hills Zone, we fell asleep" Sonette replies and Tails smiles

"I thought uses did that" Tails then said

"What can I say, it's been a year since Sonette came back into my life" Sonic said

"The year has gone so fast" Amy said smiling

"It has" Tails said as Sonette, Sophia and Rosie walks out

"Ok, I got it" Sonette said as she walks to Sonic "Tell Allison if nothing happens between now and then, I'll be there" she then said

"I will" Sophia said smiling

"I hate you Sophia" Sonette then said

"I know you do" Sophia said as she walks to Amy

"What's up sis?" Sonic asks

"Nothing" Sonette replies as she grabs some pancakes and butters them "But I have to go and do a few things so I'll see you around 12 o'clock at Tails' workshop" Sonette then said as she walks off and Sonic smiles

"Ok sis, see you then" Sonic said and Sonette walks out with Rosie and Sophia

"So what are you going to do Sonic?" Amy asks as Sonic started eating

"I don't know Ames" Sonic replies "I find something he then said and Amy smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting at the park with Sophia and Rosie. Sonette sighs as she looks around to make sure no one from the Sonic Team was around

"What is it?" Sophia asks

"I haven't told Sonic and the others the full truth about my past" Sonette told them "I told Sonic that David use to beat into me but not the other thing"

"They are going to find out soon" Sophia said and Sonette sighs as Allison Rose and Angle Rose walks over. Allison has pale pink fur, long pink hair, gold eyes and is wearing a black top, jeans, black boots and white gloves with silver wristbands. Angel pale pink fur like her mother, dark blue eyes and normally wears a white dress, a white headband, white shoes and white gloves with gold wristbands

"Hey" Sonette greeted

"What's wrong Sonette?" Allison asks seeing there is something on her mind

"My past" Sonette replies as she picks up Angel "I have been running from it but I know it's going to catch up to me"

"Come on sweet heart" Allison said and Sonette stands up "We will worry about that when it comes to it"

"Your right" Sonette said "I better go and find Sonic" she then said as she hands Angel to Allison

"Be careful Sonette" Rosie said

"I will" Sonette said running off. She then found Sonic walking out of Tails' workshop and smiles as she walks up to him

"Not 12 o'clock yet" Sonic said

"I had everything down faster then I first thought" Sonette said and Sonic chuckles as the pair started walking

"You know something sis, you haven't really told me everything from your past" Sonic said and Sonette stops as she looks at Sonic shock

"I have told you enough Sonic" Sonette said as Sonic walks up to her

"Sonette" Sonic said confused

"You don't need to know Sonic" Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs. Sonette then runs off and Sonic chases after her, the grabs her as he stops and pulls her close

"Sonette, you're starting to worry me" Sonic said and Sonette looks at him

"Sorry Sonic" Sonette whispers and Sonic lets her go

"It's ok Sonette" Sonic said as they started walking

"No, I should have over reacted like that" Sonette said "I don't want to talk about my past Sonic, I really don't" she told him and Sonic sighs

'What are you hiding?' Sonic thought "I understand sis" Sonic then said and Sonette smiles as Amy walks over

"Come on Sonette, I need your help with a few things" Amy said grabbing Sonette's hand "Sorry Sonic, but I am stealing your sister for 5" she then said dragging Sonette off and Sonette chuckles

"Why are you stealing me?" Sonette asks. Sonette then saw Sophia and Rosie with Rouge the Bat, Tikal the Echidna, Wave the Shallow, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao

"Great, let's go to the mall" Rouge said and Sonette sighs

"Again" Sonette said as they started walking

"Come on Sonette" Amy said smiling

"I still remember how much uses cost me when we first went shopping" Sonette then said

"I know, come on" Amy said. Once at the mall, Sonette stayed by Sophia and Rosie. They went in and out of shops; Sonette did her best not to try on any dresses. She is sitting outside a store with Rosie while the others are in looking around

"Sonette" Rosie said and Sonette looks at the pink fox

"Yeah" Sonette said

"Why don't you like dresses?" Rosie then asks and Sonette sighs

"I don't know, I just don't" Sonette replies "I never liked dresses, even when I was younger"

"Oh, ok" Rosie said as Sophia walks over and sits down

"How is everything here?" Sophia asks

"We're ok" Sonette said "Anyone has the time" she then asks

"It's almost 12" Rosie said

"What" Sonette said shock as she stands up "I have to go" she then said running off. She made it to the park and started heading to Tails' workshop. She was then grabbed and slammed into a tree. She then saw it was Scourge the Hedgehog who was smiling at her when he puts his hand on the tree

"Hey babe" Scourge said

"Scourge" Sonette whispers


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic and the others belong to SEGA...Sonette and her friends belong to me**

* * *

Sonette sighs as she cross her arms and looks away from Scourge

"What are you doing here Scourge?" Sonette asks

"Oh Blueberry, don't be like that" Scourge said

"No one has called me by that name in a year" Sonette whispers as she looks at Scourge

"Here" Scourge said hand her a card "See you around" he then said walking off

"I'll think about it" Sonette whispers as Sonic walks over

"What did Scourge want?" Sonic asks

"Doesn't matter" Sonette said as she puts the card in her bra

"What's that card Sonette" Sonic then asks

"It doesn't matter Sonic" Sonette told him

"Why did Scourge call you Blueberry" Sonic then asks and Sonette sighs

"Take the hint Sonic; I don't want to talk about it" Sonette told him as they started walking. They then made it back to Sonic's place and Sonic locks the door

"Blueberry, she's a low life criminal, a part of the Pirates who are believe to behind a number of robberies" Sonic said

"Congrats Sonic, your twin sister is a criminal" Sonette said as she grabs the milk and a glass "What are you going to do Sonic? Kick me out" she then said

"You lied to me!" Sonic shouts

"No I didn't!" Sonette shouts back "I just didn't tell you what I thought wasn't important" she then said

"Is there anything else you like to share" Sonic then said

"No, there isn't but you're just going to make me tell anyway" Sonette said

"Explain this to me Sonette" Sonic told her and Sonette sighs as she looks away

"Fine" Sonette whispers "After mum passed, I needed money since I was going to lose the house, and David wasted his on alcohol. I wanted to keep the house since it was the last thing I had left of you, mother and father. I met with someone, he gave me work, simple things at first, breaking into cars, houses, it was simple work and I slowly paid away the bills" she then explains

"Keep going" Sonic told her

"We hit the bank in Westopolis, 4 years ago. It was the best pay day and I needed the money" Sonette said

"I know there is more" Sonic said "What about David, is everything you told me true"

"It is" Sonette protested "And there is more but I don't want to talk about it" she then said

"Sonette" Sonic said in a deep voice

"I can't" Sonette whispers as she turns her back to him, then places her hands on her belly "I can't talk about that monster" she then said as she walks into her room. She then packs her bag; she can't stay here, not after that. She walks out to see Sonic by the door and Sonette goes to leave but Sonic grabs her

"Where are you going?" Sonic asks

"Why would you care Sonic? You have made up your mind about me. I can see it in your eyes" Sonette said as she unlocks the door. She then broke free from Sonic's grip and she walks out. Sonic wanted to chase after her but he let her go. He then runs to Tails' workshop to see him with the girls

"Have you seen Sonette?" Amy asks

"Yeah, not long ago" Sonic replies and Sophia walks up to him

"Can I talk to you Sonic, outside" Sophia said and Sonic nods. The pair walks out and Sophia turns to face him "Ok where is she?" Sophia asks

"I don't know, we got into a fight" Sonic told her

"About?" Sophia asks

"About her past, she's a criminal" Sonic said

"So, she is a sweet girl" Sophia told him, then walks in. Sonic sighs as he follows her to see her on the phone

"Still nothing" Amy said

"Still nothing" Sophia said, then sighs "She'll be fine, I know it"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking around the bad part of Station Square; she then stops in front of an apartment building and sighs as she walks in. She then walks up the stairs until she made herself to a door with the numbers 30. Sonette then takes a deep breath as she knocks on the door. It then swings open and Fiona the Fox was standing in front of her, staring at her shock

"Blueberry" Fiona said

"Hi" Sonette whispers and Fiona gives her a hug

"Oh Blue, it is so good to see you" Fiona said and Sonette closed her eyes

"I need your help Fiona" Sonette whispers

"Of course" Fiona said letting her go and Sonette opens her eyes "Come on in" Fiona then said and the pair walks in. The main living area was bigger than Sonette thought; they have a lounge, 2 arm chairs with boxes behind them. The kitchen is to the right and a small hallway in front of her. Scourge then walks out and looks at Sonette shock

"Hey girl" Scourge said "What happened?"

"Me and Sonic got into a fight, he didn't know about my background. I saw so much hate in his eyes. This was the first fight we had since we met a year ago" Sonette explains "I could use a place to stay; I can't go to Emerald Coast"

"Stay, I'm going to pick up lunch" Scourge said "Can I get you something to drink before I go, coffee, tea" he then asks

"Got anything stronger?" Sonette asks as she takes her bag off

"Whisky it is" Scourge said

"Sit" Fiona said and Sonette sits down on the lounge, putting her bag at her feet

"Thanks" Sonette whispers as Scourge walks over and hands Sonette her drink

"I'll be back" Scourge said walking off and Fiona sits next to Sonette

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fiona asks

"How could Sonic do this to me?" Sonette asks as she starts to cry "I mean, sure, I had it coming but I just wanted a fresh start but I guess we don't get that"

"No, we don't" Fiona said and Sonette takes a sip of her drink

"Maybe I'm over reacting" Sonette said

"It's ok Blue, you can stay here but sadly we don't have the second bed here so you will have to sleep on the lounge" Fiona explains and Sonette smiles

"I spent 4 months on the streets in Central City, I'll be fine here" Sonette told her and Fiona smiles

"I remember" Fiona said and Sonette smiles

"Thanks again, I know I pop up out of the blue and I mean I have been underground for the last year" Sonette said

"You needed the break, after all you have been through" Fiona said as she sits next to her

"I know but sometimes I wish I didn't leave. I mean over the last 12 months I have been kidnapped, almost killed, had my heart broken and now, everything me and Sonic built could be gone" Sonette said

"Blueberry" Fiona said "Who broke your heart?" she then asks

"Knuckles, we dated for 11 months, Sonic found out and we called it off" Sonette explains and Fiona sighs "Aleena I understood but Knuckles, no"

"Don't worry girl, you don't need to worry about that here" Fiona told her and Sonette smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Later that night Sonic is sitting in his lounge room, he told Tails everything and got him to dig up dirt on Sonette. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he needs to know what Sonette is hiding and since Sonette is missing, this is the only way. He then sighs as he looks at everything

'What am I doing?' Sonic thought. He then saw a birth certificate and picks it up "Lilith the Hedgehog, born in Emerald Hill Zone Juive, mother Sonette 'Blueberry' Hedgehog, father unknown" Sonic read. He then heard a knock at the door and looks up "It's unlock" Sonic called and Sophia walks in

"Hi" Sophia whispers "You wanted to see me" she then said as she closed the door and walks over

"I didn't want to call Rosie at this hour and you're the only other person that knows Sonette" Sonic said as Sophia walks over who looks at the stuff

"Rosie told me you got Tails to dig up everything on Sonette" Sophia said sitting down

"Who is Lilith's father?" Sonic asks as he hands the birth certificate over and Sophia sighs

"David" Sophia whispers and Sonic looks at her shock "And yes, your step-dad" Sophia then said

"He raped her" Sonic said shock

"From after your mother's death till she ran away" Sophia whispers as she felt tears in her eyes and Sonic sighs "We tried Sonic, we told her to get out, I told her he was never going to stop. I told her she has to leave. When she had Lilith, I was there and I saw fear in her eyes. She had Lilith natural, much to Dr Quack likings but she was very lucky there were no problems to both her and Lilith. When Lilith was born, I saw so much joy in Sonette's eyes, joy I haven't seen in years. And Lilith was so small, Sonette wanted to keep her" she then explains

"Why didn't she?" Sonic asks

"They wouldn't let her" Sophia said "Sonette cried for her baby, cried for Lilith, wanting her back but she was gone. Sonette was heartbroken, she lost her baby, her family and she knew she had to face David" she then explains as she felt tears slide down her face and she quickly wiped them away

"Wait, didn't anyone ask about Lilith's father" Sonic asks

"Why do you think it says unknown Sonic, Sonette didn't say, she was too scared to tell them the truth. She said she didn't remember who he was, she lied" Sophia told him as she stands up, sitting the birth certificate down "I'll call Sonette tomorrow, tell her you know and she should talk to you. You mess this up; I will be the one who beats the crap out of you"

"I won't, I promise" Sonic said and Sophia walks out. Sonic then found a photo of a 12 year old Sonette holding Lilith 'I'm sorry Sonette' Sonic thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic and the others belong to SEGA...Sonette and her friends belong to me**

* * *

Sonette wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She moans as she grabs it, then sighs as she answers it

"Hello" Sonette said softly

_"Sorry if I woke you Sonette but I need to talk to you" she heard Sophia said_

"What is it Sophia?" Sonette asks softly

_"Ok, Sonic got Tails to dig up everyone on your past and I mean everything. I had to tell him Sonette, he asked about Lilith and I told him everything" Sophia explains_

"What" Sonette said shock as she sat up "He…he knows" she said softly

_"You need to talk to him" Sophia said_

"I do" Sonette whispers "I'll get dress; then I'll go and see him"

_"Be careful" Sophia said_

"I will" Sonette said, then hangs up and Sonette sighs as she got up, dress and started packing her bag. She then looks back as Fiona walks out

"Going so soon" Fiona said softly

"Sonic knows everything" Sonette said "He got Tails to dig up anything he could and now he knows everything"

"You know we are here if you ever need us" Fiona said

"Thanks Fiona, again and call if you need anything" Sonette told her

"I will, you go" Fiona replies and Sonette runs out. She made it to Sonic's place and sighs, a part of her wanted to knock and talk to him but another part told her to run and never look back. Sonette takes a deep breath as she knocks on the door. It the swings open and Sonic smiles

"Hi" Sonette whispers

"Come on" Sonic said walking back. Sonette walks in and sighs as she takes her bag off, sitting beside the lounge

"Why Sonic?" Sonette asks as she turns to face Sonic who closes the door

"I needed to know Sonette" Sonic replies as he walks up to Sonette

"No Sonic, you didn't need to know" Sonette whispers "That…that is the side I didn't want you to know"

"I'm sorry Sonette, for over reacting and for hurting you" Sonic said

"You will never understand Sonic, the pain I have gone through, the betrayal and…and Lilith" Sonette said as she felt tears in her eyes "I want her back Sonic" Sonette then cried as she wraps her arms around herself as she remembers losing her daughter

"Oh Sonette" Sonic said as he pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tight. Sonette buries her face into his shoulder as she wraps her arms around Sonette's neck and through his quills. Sonic then remember when they were young, Sonette would always play with his quills

"I want my baby back" Sonette whispers

"I know" Sonic whispers and Sonette closed her eyes

"I will never get her back" Sonette said softly and Sonic sighs, he doesn't know what to say or do

"I wish I could do something Sonette but I can promise that I will never over react again and I will give you time to explain" Sonic promised and Sonette smiles

"That would be nice" Sonette whispers "I didn't mean to leave you in the dark, I just didn't know how to tell you and then Scourge showed up"

"How do you know Scourge?" Sonic asks

"He's a close friend, he helped me when I needed someone and saved me from myself" Sonette replies and Sonic smiles. The pair stood in silence for a while. Sonette sighs as she looks at Sonic who lets her go and Sonette walks back as she wipes her eyes

"Are you ok sis?" Sonic asks worried

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonette whispers and Sonic smiles

"Do you want me to make something for breakfast" Sonic then asks

"That would be nice" Sonette whispers with a weak smile. After a quick breakfast, the pair headed to Tails' workshop to see Tails with Rosie and Sophia

"Sonette" Sophia said walking over and gives Sonette a hug

"Hi" Sonette whispers

"I have been worried" Sophia said as she lets Sonette go

"I'm ok Sophia" Sonette whispers as Rosie walks over

"I'm glad you are ok" Rosie said and Sonette looks at Sonic

"I'm just glad I didn't waste a year of my life" Sonette then said

"Come on, we promised Amy and the others we would spend today with them" Rosie then said "We are meeting at hers" she adds

"Right, let's go" Sonette said and the trio walks out. Sonic sighs as he looks at Tails who is standing right next to him

"I'm glad Sonette didn't run off" Tails then said and Sonic looks at him confused "Rosie told me there was a small chance she could have ran off and never looked back"

"I'm glad she didn't either" Sonic then said "I was hard on her; I never should have reacted the way I did"

"Just a little Sonic" Tails said

"So any news of Eggman?" Sonic then asks

"Not since he attacked 3 months ago" Tails replies

"That's good, keep an eye out for him" Sonic said

"I will Sonic" Tails said and Sonic smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting in the lounge with the girls around her, talking. She couldn't stop thinking about Sonic, will he leave this in the past or will be bring it back up. Sonette then felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks next to her to see Allison with a worried look

"Sorry" Sonette whispers as she got up and walks into the kitchen. She looks back to see Allison and sighs as she leans against the bench

"What is it?" Allison asks

"It's Sonic" Sonette started "He knows everything, what if he brings it back up"

"Even Lilith" Allison asks softly and Sonette sighs as she wraps her arms around herself

"Even my baby" Sonette whispers "I need to tell them but how"

"Bring it up, right now" Allison told her

"You're right, I have to" Sonette said. The pair walks back in, Allison sitting down on the armchair and Sonette at her feet

"Are you ok Sonette?" Amy asks

"Yeah, I need to tell uses something" Sonette replies, then takes as deep breath "I have a criminal record, I am a part of the Pirates" she told them

"You mean…wow" Rouge said and Sonette sighs

"When I was 10, after my mother passed and her funeral, David started spending all his money on alcohol and became a heavy drinker. I needed money for food, bills and clothes meaning I had to grow up fast. I met with a man and he took me in with no problems. Meanwhile, David started abusing me, physical, verbal, emotional, mental and sexual" Sonette explains and stops as the others gasp in horror "When I was 12, I was locked up in Emerald Hills Zone and 3 months pregnant to David" she adds and the others look at her shock

"A child at such a young age, wouldn't that do damage to you" Vanilla asks worried

"It could have but I was lucky, Lilith was very small" Sonette replies "My friend was in the same cell as me and she was 17 at the time. Being 12 and no parents, I had no idea about anything. She explained it to me. I then told her about David after she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. When I got the test and it came back positive, I called Dr Quack in tears. I was so scared but, I lied to everyone else about David. I said I don't remember because…because I started drinking at the age of 11" she then explains

"Sonette" Vanilla said shock

"I know I know, it's silly, no, it's stupid but I haven't had a drink in a year well till last night" Sonette said

"How many?" Allison asks

"3" Sonette whispers "Anyway, when I had Lilith, who was a month earlier I think they said, they…they took her away" she then said as tears started in her eyes "They took her" she then repeated as she started crying, tears sliding down her face and as Allison kneels next to her, pulling her into a side hug

"She doesn't like talking about Lilith" Sophia said walking over "Sonette cried for Lilith, that she wanted to have a chance to raise her but they ignored her pleads. That's was 4 years ago of course but it still hunts Sonette everyday" Sophia then explains. Sonette looks at the others to see they all had tears in their eyes. She sits up and calms herself down

"I'm sorry" Sonette whispers

"Don't be Sonette" Amy told her

"In a way, it was for the better. I mean if David found out about her, who knows what he would have done to me or Lilith when she gets older. No way was my daughter going through the pain I was. When I was 14, I had enough of David and I knew I was going to die if I stayed there. After one of his beatings, he left me alone in the house so I packed a small bag and I ran, I ran and ran" Sonette explains "I ran to Allison" she adds as she looks at Allison

"We tried to get Sonette to leave earlier, I wanted to her to move in the day I heard what that monster was doing to her. I pleaded with her but still, she wouldn't listen" Allison said "She saved my life, Angel and Sophia, all I have ever wanted to do was to help her and repay her" Allison then adds. Sonette sighs, feeling tired all the sudden as she lies down and uses Allison lap as a pillow. She closed her eyes as she curls her legs up and Allison sighs

"I can't believe she didn't tell us sooner" Blaze said

"This was the soonest uses we going to get" Allison said

"Sonic knows, he got Tails to dig everything up. Sonette went to his place this morning and the pair must have talked because they came to the workshop together" Sophia said

"I was so worried that Sonette would have run off" Rosie adds

"Poor Sonette" Rouge said

"It isn't losing a child, a pain no mother should go through" Vanilla said

"Miss Sonette" Cream said softly

"Chao chao" Cheese said

"Is there a bed I can lay her on" Allison said as she moves and picks Sonette up bridal style and without waking her

"Follow me" Amy said walking off and Allison follows her. They walked to the spear room and Allison lies Sonette down

"I'm sorry Amy" Allison said as she takes Sonette's shoes off

"She…you see her as a little sister, don't you" Amy said softly

"She needed me Amy and I need her, I lost you" Allison said and Amy sighs

"Sonette is an amazing girl and what she has been through, no one should go through" Amy said as they walk out to see Sophia

"No, if she only came to us sooner and left, she wouldn't be in this mess" Sophia said

"Come on, let her sleep" Allison said and the trio headed down stairs and back to the others


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonic and the others belong to SEGA...Sonette and her friends belong to me**

* * *

Sonette wakes up the sound of Allison saying her name. Sonette slowly opens her eyes to see Allison standing next to her

"Come on, up you get" Allison said and Sonette slowly sat up as Allison sat down on the bed, facing her. Sonette then saw a plate on the bedside table with a sandwich

"I fell asleep" Sonette said shock

"Yeah, what happened last night" Allison asks worried as she gives Sonette the plate

"Nothing, well…I went to Fiona's and Scourge, knowing I could stay there. I spent most of the night, thinking about everything Sonic would do when I saw him next. Would he hate, turn his back on, I didn't get to sleep to around 3, 4 in the morning" Sonette explains "How did the others react after I passed out" she then asks as she started eating

"They are worried about you" Allison replies "They care Sonette, they are your friends"

"I was worried that they would hate me" Sonette whispers

"You worry a lot" Allison then said as Amy walks in

"Amy" Sonette said

"Hey Sonette, it's good to see you are up" Amy said

"I'll tell the others you are awake" Allison said as she got up and walks off

"I'm sorry it took me a year to tell you the truth" Sonette said as she sits the plate back on the bedside table, half-finished

"Don't be, we all understand Sonette" Amy said and Sonette pushed herself off the bed

"I wish Sonic did when he found out, he yelled at me" Sonette said as she walks to the window "I was worried that everything me and Sonic built in the last year was gone" she adds as Amy walks over

"Is it?" Amy asks

"No, thank Chaos" Sonette replies "But I am worried"

"Come on" Amy said walking back and grabs the plate. Sonette sighs as she follows Amy down stairs to see the others still there. Rouge was the first to walk over and gives Sonette a hug

"How are you feeling?" Rouge asks as she lets Sonette go

"Alright" Sonette replies "I wanted to tell uses sooner but I was scared on what uses will think, do" Sonette then explains

"No, it's ok" Vanilla said as she walks forward "We do understand"

"Thank you, all of you" Sonette whispers

"Don't worry Sonette" Tikal told her and Sonette smiles

"Come on, we still have the rest of the day to find something to do" Rouge said

"The mall" Amy said

"I'll meet you there" Sonette said "I have to see someone quickly" she then said walking out. She then runs to Scourge and Fiona's place, knocking on the door. Fiona opens it and Sonette smiles

"This has to be good news" Fiona said as Sonette walks in

"Sonic doesn't hate me nor does the girls" Sonette said as Scourge walks over

"That's great to hear" Scourge said

"I know it is but I need help" Sonette said "I'm running out of money, as mush I hate to say it but I need back in" she then said

"I'll call Fire, meet us at the part around 5" Fiona told her and Sonette nods

"Keep this between us and Fire, I don't want too many people finding out or the Sonic Team, leave them to me" Sonette explains

"Go" Scourge said and Sonette runs off. She made it to the mall to see the others waiting

"Where did you go?" Sophia asks

"To see Fiona, I'm running out of money" Sonette replies and Sophia sighs

"You're going back" Rosie said and Sonette sighs "Back to your old ways"

"I…yeah" Sonette said, knowing her can't explain it any other way "I'm also going to head back to Emerald Hills Zone"

"Why?" Amy asks

"Lilith" Allison whispers and Sonette looks at her

"They took her away, I want her back more than ever" Sonette said "I will get my daughter back"

"We are here for you" Rouge said and everyone else nods

"SO around 5 o'clock I am meeting with Fire" Sonette told them

"Who is Fire?" Tikal asks

"Fire is…is my best friend and he has been like a brother to me. He helped me with everything and saved me from myself" Sonette explains "He would be 26 this year" she adds

"Come on" Amy said and they started walking. When 5 o'clock came, she pulled Allison to the side

"Be careful Sonette" Allison told her

"I will and I will call when I have any news" Sonette told her and Allison smiles "Keep an eye on them for me" she then said walking off. Once at the park she saw Fiona and Scourge with Fire the Hedgehog. Fire has deep black fur with red strips on his legs, arm and quills plus has a red tail and white fur on his chest. He also has bright orange eyes and is wearing white gloves, jeans with a brown belt and white joggers

"Blueberry" Fire said as Sonette walks up to him and gives him a hug

"Fire, I have missed you so much" Sonette said and Fire smiles

"Girl, it has been too long" Fire said and Sonette smiles

"It has, it has" Sonette whispers. She looks up at him and Fire lets her go "I'm going to need help with something" Sonette then said

"What is it?" Fiona asks

"I want Lilith back, I want her in my arms again, and I want my baby" Sonette told them

"We will get her back, I know we will" Fire told Sonette who smiles

"I knew I would count on uses" Sonette said

"You know we have your back" Scourge said "As well as the team"

"Do they hate me, for leaving" Sonette then asks

"No but they do miss you, Aleena misses you the most" Fiona said and Sonette sighs, Aleena is her ex. They dated when she was 14 and broke up two days before she found Sonic. Aleena is only 2 years old than her and Aleena has had her back since day one of her joining the team, at the time Aleena was the second youngest while Sonette was the youngest.

"Rough history between you and here" Fire said, breaking Sonette's trail of thought

"You could say that, I hope she doesn't blame herself for me leaving" Sonette then said

"She has been acting different" Fiona said

"Dam it" Sonette said "Where does she live?"

"Here" Fire said "Do you want me to take you to here" he then asks

"Please, it wasn't her fault, I was me" Sonette told him "I needed a break and I found Sonic, then Eggman attacked"

"Come on" Fire said and they walk off. They then came to a black 1969 Chevy Impala

"You still have it" Sonette said smiling as she runs over to the car

"Did you ever thought he would get rid of it" Fiona then said

"Not my baby" Fire adds and Sonette smiles. They got in and headed off, Sonette then leans back, she couldn't stop smiling

"I have missed this" Sonette said as she looks at Fire

"It's been quiet without you Blue" Fire told her

"Sadly, it has" Fiona adds

"Truth be told, I missed hanging out with uses" Sonette said

"Well you are back now" Fire said. They then pulled up in front of a small house and Sonette saw Aleena the Fox sitting on the stairs leading to the veranda. Sonette got out and walk to the gate and Aleena looks at her shock. Aleena has brown fur with white fur on her muzzle and green fur on the tip of her tail, long, green hair, light blue eyes and is wearing a tight red strapless top that goes down to mid-thigh, tight jeans, black belt with a silver hand gun, black leather high-heel boots, a denim jacket and white gloves with silver wristbands. Aleena walks up to Sonette, opening the gate

"I told you that you shouldn't carry your gun everywhere" Sonette said and Aleena smiles as she gives Sonette a hug

"Where have you been Blueberry" Aleena asks and Sonette sighs

"It's a long story" Sonette whispers "But I would love to tell you" she then whispers

"Why did you leave?" Aleena then asks

"I needed a break" Sonette replies "Please tell me you haven't blamed yourself for this whole year"

"I have" Aleena whispers

"Aleena, I understood why we broke up" Sonette told her "It was me, I was the reason I left"

"I have missed you" Aleena said and Sonette smiles

"And I have missed you" Sonette said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is walking around the park, trying to call Sonette but so far, no answer. He then runs into Allison and Angel and smiles

"Allison" Sonic said as he runs to them

"Sonic" Allison said "Can I help you?" she then asks

"I hope you can" Sonic said "I can't seem to get in contact with Sonette, do you know where she is?" he then asks

"She went to see some old friends" Allison replies

"Ok, I'm just worried about her" Sonic said

"She will be fine Sonic, I know Sonette" Allison said and Sonic nods "We better go; we leave tomorrow and back to Emerald Coast"

"Right, I'll walk you home" Sonic said and the trio started walking

"Mummy" Angel whispers and Allison picks her up

"Is there anything else I need to know about Sonette" Sonic then asks

"Let her come to you Sonic, let her slowly open up when she is read" Allison told him "For her safety" she adds and Sonic sighs "I almost lost her once, last year, the day before she met you" Allison then said

"I know, she cut her wrist" Sonic whispers

"Sonic, your sister gave me hope, she showed that I may have lost everything but there was still hope. She got me in contact with Sophia who took us in until I could get my own place" Allison explains "Give her time, space and let her come to you when she is ready to open up"

"Ok, I will Allison" Sonic said and Allison smiles

"Take it easy Sonic" Allison said walking off and Sonic runs to Tails' workshop to see him talking Rosie

"Thanks again Miles, for letting me stay" Rosie said

"I was nice having you here Rosie" Tails said

"Well I better go, bye" Rosie said, then kiss Tails on the chick and runs out. Tails went red and Sonic chuckles as he walks over

"Bye" Tails whispers

"So, there is something you're not telling me" Sonic said and Tails looks at him

"I…" Tails said but he was speechless

"Come on Tails" Sonic said and Tails sighs

"So what if I like her Sonic, it doesn't really matter yet" Tails said

"Any word from Eggman" Sonic said, changing the subject

"No" Tails replies "Which is great" he adds

"Yeah, it is" Sonic said smiling


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic and the others belong to SEGA...Sonette and her friends belong to me**

* * *

Sonette is walking through the park with Aleena right next to her

"Wow, that's some story" Aleena said and Sonette sighs

"Yeah" Sonette said as they stopped

"It was good to see you again Blueberry" Aleena said smiling

"Likewise Aleena and do call if you need anything" Sonette told her

"I will" Aleena said and Sonette gives her a hug

"Thank you, for listening to me rant" Sonette then said

"Anytime girl, you know I will always listen to you" Aleena replies and Sonette smiles as she lets Aleena go "See you around" she then said walking off. Sonette smiles as Rosie runs over and takes Sonette's hand

"Hey Rosie" Sonette said as the pair started walking

"I see you and Aleena are talking" Rosie said

"Yeah, I could kill her though. She was blaming herself that I left when it wasn't" Sonette replies

"Really, wow" Rosie said "I better get back, I need to get ready for tomorrow"

"Right, you, Allison, Angel and Sophia are heading home" Sonette said

"Yeah, we are" Rosie said "You should stay a little longer, spend time with Sonic after all that has happened"

"I was thinking about it" Sonette said "See you around Rosie"

"Bye" Rosie said running off. Sonette looks up to see the twilight sky, then smiles as she heads to Sonic's place. She walks in to see no one around and smiles as she started cooking dinner. Then Sonic walks in and smiles, seeing Sonette

"Hey, I thought about cooking us something" Sonette said as Sonic closes and locks the door

"Thanks" Sonic said walking over "How was your day"

"Great, I saw two old friends today, Fire and Aleena" Sonette said, then explain who they were, not leaving the face that Aleena is her ex. When she was done, Sonette told Sonic about her day with the girls and Sonic smiles

"I'm glad you told the girls the truth" Sonic said

"They needed to know" Sonette said "I mean as I said, I didn't mean to leave you in the dark but sometimes the dark has its advantages" she then explains and Sonic remembers what Allison told him

"I can wait Sonette" Sonic then said and Sonette smiles

"Thanks Sonic, you have no idea how much that means to me" Sonette told him "But I need to finish here" she then said as she went back to cooking. Sonic walks off and goes for a shower. When he walks back to Sonette, Sonette looks at him "I keep forgetting to ask, is Eggman around lately" Sonette asks as Sonic walks next to her

"No, Eggman has gone underground" Sonic replies

"Good, very good" Sonette said "I still remember what that mad doctor did to me" she adds and Sonic sighs

"As do I" Sonic said. After dinner, Sonic did the cleaning since Sonette cooked while Sonette went for her shower. Sonic finished cleaning and turns around to see Sonette walks over. Sonette is wearing light purple strapless nightgown that goes to her knees, no gloves, no shoes and has her hair down which goes down her waist. She slowly walks up to Sonic who smiles

"Hey" Sonette whispers

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried and Sonette gives him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Oh Sonic, you have no idea how scared I was, I thought you were going to turn you back on me and want nothing to do with me" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock as he pulls her back

"You did" Sonic said

"I did" Sonette whispers and Sonic pulls Sonette into his arms

"I'm sorry you had to think that" Sonic said "You're my sister Sonette; I was stupid to react the way I did. I wish I could take it all back"

"Word can be forgiven, not forgotten" Sonette whispers

"That's right" Sonic whispers

"I love you Sonic, you mean everything to mean and I don't want to lose you" Sonette said

"I love you too sis" Sonic said "And I am not going anywhere" he adds and Sonette smiles. Sonic lets her go and Sonette looks at Sonic with tears starting in her eyes "And I mean it, I may do stupid things, say them but I will always love you and always be here for you" Sonic told her and Sonette smiles as a tear escape her eye and Sonic wiped it away

"Thanks" Sonette whispers "I'm going to go to bed, see you in the morning, if you are around" she then said

"I will be sis, I promise" Sonic said and Sonette walks off. Sonic smiles as he looks at the clock and walks to his room. He then grabs a picture of him and Sonette, then walks to the window 'I won't let history repeat itself and I won't let Sonette down again' Sonic thought as vowed

* * *

**That's all for this story, it was only going to be a small one when I first started. Thank you and don't forget to review, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye for now**


End file.
